It's just love don't worry, Larry Stylinson
by omg i love u
Summary: Does anyone take the right decision? -Larry Stylinson
1. Chapter 1

"_I'm sorry Hazza, I really am." Louis looked right into Harry's beautiful eyes, but Harry didn't look back and just looked away. He knew if he looked into his eyes he would be a bull to forgive._

"_Well sorry does not change what you did!" Harry stood up, throw his hands up in the air with frustration and walked to the other side of the room. _

"_First you say you love me and then you go off with Eleanor!" Harry voice rose a bit when he said Eleanor's name. Louis didn't say anything and just looked down ashamed of what he had done. He hated hurting people in anyway. So he stood up and walked towards Harry _

_"I'm sorry" Louis said with a quiet voice. Putting his hand on Harry's shoulder. _

"_I really am" Harry turned around and they stare into each other's eyes. _

_"I'm sorry" Louis repeats, when he was just a few centimeters away from Harry._

"_I Love you Hazza, I always have. And not Eleanor it's you I love" Louis stares right into Harry's beautiful eyes and leans for a kiss._

"HARRY HARRY! WAKE UP! Harry could hear Liam's voice. "Harry wake up! It's already 14:30 we start rehearsal in an hour." But harry just turned his back to Liam and mumbled go away. But Liam stayed and stared to shake Harry. "Okay okay I am wake!" Harry said with an annoyed voice while pushing Liam a bit aside. Liam laughed and pushed Harry a bit back. He loved waking Harry up cause he would get so annoyed. Liam stood up and walked over to the door, opened it and just before leaving said "We are leaving in half an hour" and closed the door.

Harry sits up and looks around his room, to find that Louis's bed was empty. _It had just been a_ _dream, just a dream. _ Harry wanted it to be real but it wasn't. Louis had probably already had breakfast and was sitting down stairs with the others, laughing his beautiful laugh and smiling his beautiful smile. Harry usually hears Louis leave but not this time, it was probably because he was so _In love _with his dream.

Harry stands up and walks over to the bath room, opens the door and sees Louis on the bath room floor gasping for breath. Harry runs over to Louis with water in his eyes. Louis turns his head to look at the one he loved. A tear runs down Harry's cheek, as he takes Louis's hand and sees that he had cut himself. Not just a little, but really deep as if when he cut himself he could not stop. As if it just felt really good to hurt him self.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Louis is breathing really fast. Harry doesn't do anything. He just looks at Louis confused and doesn't know what to do or say. Louis's blood is flowing out of him, but harry still doesn't do anything. He takes Louis's hand and doesn't care about the blood. He holds it tight and just looks him in the eyes. Confused. And trying to think of a reason Louis would do his to himself. Louis hasn't said anything that would cause this to happen. He is so perfect. Everything about him is.

"Why Lou…Why?" Harry is shaking his head and closing is eyes as he said this with a quiet voice. A tear runs down his face. Louis doesn't say anything, just looks him in the eyes. Not knowing how to answer the question.

"Harry, are you getting ready?" Harry hears Liam's voice but doesn't respond. Liam knocks a bit but still not getting any response. Liam frowns a bit and gets a bit worried.

"Harry, are you okay?" Liam says with a worried voice. Still no responds.

"Harry answer me" Still no responds, so Liam pushes open the door and just as he did Harry looks up at Liam with worried eyes and tears running down his face. Liam stands for a bit having to react to what is going on and then runs over to them and sits on the other side of Louis. Not understanding what was going on. He looks up at Harry (who is looking down at Louis again) and saw that he was quite as confused as he was. It takes a while for Liam to get back to earth, and think again and when he does he pulls out his mobile and calls 991.

At 14:40 the ambulance arrives and Liam runs down stairs as he hears them at the road. He quickly shows the doctors the way to Louis. Louis is breathing faster than he was before, gasping for air when the doctors came up. But it still felt as if the room was quite. The doctors put all sort of stuff on Louis and Louis does not do anything to make it harder for them, he just lays there completely still and looking at Harry, still thinking about his question. As they carry Louis down the stairs he is still holding Harry's hand and staring at him and thinking of an answer to Harry's question. Harry isn't looking at Louis but at the ground, he didn't want Louis to look him in the eyes. He didn't really know why, he just didn't want to. When they came down stairs the other 2 boys had just come in the door and when they see Louis they rush over to him. When Harry notices them he let go of Louis's hand, steps a side a bit and lets them through. Louis doesn't look at the others but past them and at Harry who was walking quietly beside Niall looking down at every step he takes until they came outside. Harry looks up at the ambulance, wondering way they called the thing in the first place, and then at Louis with sad eyes. Louis doesn't look too happy about it either. He hates the idea of this whole thing. All he wanted was to get the pain away, but went a bit too far. He always messes everything up.

The doctors tell them that only two can go along in the ambulance itself, they let Harry and Liam go. The two get in the car and hold Louis's hand nobody said anything. But it is still really aloud. The doctors are still fiddling with Louis making sure he is breathing. Louis is still looking at Harry. He is sure that Harry was the only thing still keeping him alive, keeping his heart beat and blood flow throws his body.

Zayn and Niall drive behind them in one car. They don't say anything either, they just concentrate on Louis. One what was going to happen.

When very body is at the hospital, the boys get sent to the waiting room and the doctors take Louis to a room. Leaving the boys to wait.

The doctors try to sew him together again to stop the bleeding. Louis had cut himself very far in his belly, and it was difficult to fix him without breaking something else.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The boys don't say a word while they wait for Louis's results. Harry was looking around the room in hope he would see Louis walking out of one of the doors and explain very thing. He knew this would never happen but he really really wanted it to. When the doctor then finally comes after 50 minutes of waiting, Harry is the first to notice him. And the first to stand up. When the other 3 notice the doctor walking over towards them they also stand up. The doctor stops when he is just a few meters away from them. Oh how Harry just wanted to run over to him and shake the results out of him. But of course he couldn't. They all look at him with hopeful and sad eyes.

"We were able to stop the bleeding" the doctor starts off by saying and then pauses a bit, looks down and then back up at the boys.

"But he has lost a lot of blood. A bit too much blood." The doctor continues with a quiet voice.

"And we don't have any of his blood types here. So-"the doctor gets interrupted by Harry.

"Me and Lou have the same blood type" Harry says quickly. The word just spilling out of his mouth, like he was just thinking aloud. But know the word was said and there was no way he could take them back. Well there was, but he didn't see a reason to.

"He can have some of my blood" Harry continues, not thinking twice about what he said. Now there was really no way back. Harry takes a step closer to the doctor and looks at him with willing and sad eyes, telling the doctor that he will do about anything, everything, to make his Lou feel better. The doctor just nods and gives Harry a sign to follow him. Harry follows the doctor without looking back at the others. Knowing he might change his mind. He hated needles. The way they were so sharp and pointy scared how they were so clean.

The doctor sits Harry down in a chair and tells him that he might feel a bit dizzy afterwards but Harry doesn't care he just wants Lou back. The doctor gives Harry a small ball he can squeeze in his hand. Witch scared Harry. _Did it really hurt that much? _Harry asked himself. Looking around the room and at the door. He could still leave. They hadn't taken the blood jet. _ It's for Lou. It's for Lou._ He reminded himself. The doctor nods a 'are you ready' nod, harry closes his eyes tightly not the look at the needle and gives a little nod. And the doctor pushes the needle into Harry. Harry lets out a little yelp and then squeezes his lips together not wanting to say another sound. The doctor takes one liter of his blood. Harry squeezes his eyes. Not opening them once until the needle is far out of his sight. When the doctor is finished he tells Harry to drink some water and eat some food and then go back to the other boys. Harry nods and does as he was told. While the doctor quickly brings the blood the Louis.

Harry goes back to the others feeling (like the doctor said) a bit dizzy. He sits down next to Zayn. Niall quickly asks if he could get Harry something, seeing he was going to get himself a sandwich but Harry just shakes his head and leans his back, back on the back of the chair, closes his eyes. Oh how he would love to sleep, but he couldn't. He had to find out what will happen to Louis. He had to stay awake. For Louis.

After half an hour of waiting in silence the doctor comes over to them, they all stand up again.

"Louis will be just fine and you can come see him now if you like." The boys all nod quickly and the doctor turns back around and shows them the way to Louis's room. _Why were they here? Why did we have to go through all this? _ Harry thought at every step he took towards Louis room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The doctor opens the door to Louis's room and takes a step back so that the boys can come throw. Then he closes the door, leaves and lets them be alone.

They all walk up and stand around the bed, except for Harry. He sits himself down on a chair next to the bed. The boys look at Louis with happy and confused eyes, except for Harry. He just looks down. A little tear of joy and sadness runs down his cheek, but he quickly wipes it away before anyone can see it. Louis looks at them with sad and sorry eyes. He didn't want for it to happen, it just did. For a while nobody says anything. Everybody wants to say something but don't.

After a long while of silence Louis opens his mouth, but then closes it again. He didn't know the answer to the question they were all dying to ask. _Why? _Then Niall breaks the silence.

"So Lou how you feeling?" he says with a big smile on his face but worried eyes.

"Feeling a lot better, thanks" Louis says to Niall with a smile. He was happy that Niall broke the silence. Nobody says anything.

"The doctor says we have to keep you away from sharp objects for a while." Liam says without looking a Louis. He didn't know why he said it. Louis was looking at Liam with eyes it was more like starring. Confused. Was that what was going on in their minds?

"I'm sorry, I really am" Louis starts quietly. Harrys head shoots up as Louis says this. Did harry tell Louis about his dream? No? He wouldn't. Not to save himself, he wouldn't.

"I just …" Louis continues.

"I was just lost." Louis pauses, and looks down at his hands. The other boys wait for the rest of the expiation. But nothing comes. Harry was still starring at Louis confused. All the other boys were to, but not quite the same way that Harry was. There was another long silence before Louis starts again.

"You know Eleanor broke up with me yesterday" Louis smiles a bit but quickly washes it way again.

"She said I was useless and so unserious." Louis carries on

"And that I had been spending so much time with you guys and no time with her." Louis looks down at his hands, playing with a bit of the bed covers. And smiling a half smile with his mouth shut. All the boys come a bit closer to Louis and start saying stuff like

"It's okay, it was her loss." And

"There are other fish in the sea." And stuff like that. Expect for Harry. He had sat himself down again and put his head in his hands, looking down at his feet. Louis was not really listing to what the others were saying. He didn't really care much. He was mostly looking a bit over at Harry. _Why Harry upset? Why would he be?_ Was the only thing Louis was caring about at this moment.

When the boys stop trying to make him feel better there seemed to be better air in the room.

"It was not because of her I-" he didn't finish his sentence, and just looked straight at the white wall.

"Oh and sorry guys that we missed the rehearsal because of me." Louis said while looking from boy to boy, with a sorry face.

"It's fine, don't worry about it." Zayn said while smiling at Louis. After a moment of silence the doctor comes back in and says that there time is over and that both Harry and Louis should get some sleep. The doctor tells Harry that they could push an extra bed into the same room as Louis or he could get his own. Harry politely says that if it wasn't too difficult if they could push the bed into the room. The doctor shakes his head and says that they do it all the time and that there's no problem. While the doctor goes out to get the bed the boys say there good byes and leave.

Harry and Louis just lay there on each there bed in silence, both just looking up at the ceiling. Harry broke the silence with a small voice.

"Please tell me Lou. Tell me every little detail. Please" harry turned his head to look at Louis. And Louis turned his head to look at Harry. Louis sighed, and looked up again loosing eyes contact.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I don't really know why I did it." Louis starts.

"I just felt lost and…useless." Louis looks down at his hand not wanting to look at Harry confused gaze.

"Useless? You felt useless?" Harrys raises his eyebrows in confusion.

"How could you feel useless? Lou you are amazing, you know that right?" Harry looks confused at Louis, but Louis still looks down at his hands not wanting to answer.

"Lou… you are perfect" Louis looks up at Harry seeing a tear run down his face. Louis smiles a weak smile at him.

"You are perfect to, Hazza" Harry smiles at Louis wiping his tear away.

"Lou, please tell me more. Tell me why" Louis just looks away and back to his hands.

"I just wanted to get away from reality" Harry looks at him confused but doesn't say anything.

"I just wanted to get away" Louis repeats.

"Make everyone forget about me and," Louis looks up to find Harry staring at him with sad eyes.

"And make myself forget about the person I truly love" There eyes were still lock together.

"Lou…" Harry said in a quiet voice, and walked over to Louis's bed, sat on the edge at looked him in the eyes.

"I didn't know she meant so much to you" Harry looked at him with sad eyes. Not just because he had found out that his best friend got his heart broken, but because he had found out that his best friend, his lover, his everything didn't love him back.

Louis smiled at said

"I didn't mean her" His smile fades as he carries on.

"I-I meant you" Louis looks right into Harrys shocked eyes. He knew he shouldn't have said anything, he should have kept it secret. This was going to ruin their whole friendship. Louis eyes started to run in water. _What had he done? _ Louis looked away. He couldn't bar to see what he had done in the eyes. He looked down at his hands. A tear ran down his cheek. And fell onto the sheets. Harry took Louis chin and pushed it slowly up. Their eyes met. Louis looks a little confused at Harry but Harry just chuckles at Louis confused face.

"I Love you Lou. I always have. Since day one. I always, well I always had this thing for you. I didn't tell you, I was scared that you didn't have the same feelings for me and then when you got together with Eleanor I was sure that you didn't like me…" Harry looks down at the end of the sentence.

"Harry" Louis makes Harry look him in the eyes.

"Harry, I love you too. I only got together with Eleanor to see if I really loved you. And she noticed that I was not paying enough attention to her and well here we are." Harry has a huge a smile on his face and chuckles a little.

Harry leans his head a bit closer to Louis, carful, and not sure if Louis wants the same. But Louis is not carful. He plays with Harrys curls and pulls his head closer to his. Their lips meet. A smile comes on both their faces, but they don't separate.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry and Louis just sitting there, on a hospital bed, tongues dancing with each other. Love was in the air. Louis couldn't help but feel as if he was flying. Everything just felt right. He was playing with Harrys curls. Harry let out a small moan. Witch made Louis even happier. When the doctor walks in. They don't notice him, because they were so into each other, that nothing else in the world mattered. The doctor in the other hand noticed them straight away. His eyes widened at what he saw but couldn't help but smile. He figured he would give them some alone time and just as he turns around to walk out again, his phone rings and as fast as lightning they separate and look over to the direction of the ringing. When they see the doctor they both blush like never before. _How long had he been standing there?_ Was all they could think. There was an awkward silence.

"Umm... I am sorry for interrupting." The doctor said. He couldn't help but smile. He looked down at the floor to hide his smile. He put the smile away and looked back up at the two boys. They had become even redder then they were before. Harry and Louis look at each other and let out a small giggle. And Harry hurries back to his bed as if nothing had ever happened, but was still red. He was trying to hide it but couldn't. Louis was quite as red Harry. They look at each other and smile. What was going to happen with them know.

The doctor walks over to Louis's bed and stands on the side.

"Umm, I just wanted to check a few things before I left to go home." The doctor says to Louis and Louis nods. He didn't really care to much that the doctor saw them, well yes of course he did, it was there moment and he hated that he ruined it but, he still had it as if he was a bit happy for that he walked in. Maybe it would have saved Louis and him an awkward talk afterwards about how they were going to do this. He knew that that talk was going to come at some point, but Louis was so good at being awkward and he didn't want it to ruin their moment.

The doctor takes Louis's blood pressure and hears his heartbeat. The doctor asks Louis to pull his shirt up to his neck so that he can listen to his heartbeat. Louis does as he was told. He shivers a bit as the devise touches his soft skin. He looks over at Harry and sees that Harry is giving the doctor the killer look. The doctor doesn't notice it but Louis sure does and wants to use his jealousy. He loved seeing Harry jealous. Louis smiles at Harrys face and then turns his head back to the doctor and looks at him.

"Excuse me, Mr. Smith" Louis starts as soon as the doctor pulls away from Louis and Louis had his shirt back down.

"I have been having his pain on the left side of neck" Louis points to where it is. Louis smartly enough said the left side because the doctor was on right. He was hoping a bit that the doctor would lean over him to look at it seeing he had put his finger there so the doctor didn't have to move but still had to lean over him. And to Louis luck, the doctor did exactly what he wanted him to do. The doctor leans a bit over him touching him slightly looking there were Louis had pointed. Louis looks over to Harry and sees a red as hell mad person. He was staring at the doctor giving him a killer look and furring his eyebrows together. Louis had to bite his lips not to laugh at Harry. Harry didn't take his eyes off the doctor one time; he didn't even look at Louis.

"Well, I can't see anything maybe you just had your head in a funny position." The doctor looks at Louis.

"Yeah that is properly it. Thank you." the doctor nods and fills in some forms. Louis looks over at Harry to see Harry making a face at the doctor. Louis was about to burst out into laughter put holds himself back. He just keeps his eyes put on Harry while Harry is making all sort of faces and rolling his eyes at the doctor. Harry shakes his head like the doctor does all the time. It hadn't bothered Harry before but he was running out of stuff to do so he just did that. Harry head turns to Louis while he is shaking his head and sees that Louis is staring at him and about to die of laughter. Harry blushes a bit and looks away.

The doctor stands himself at the end of the bed and looks over at Louis who has the biggest smile on his face.

"You will be just fine, and can go home soon."

"And you can go home tomorrow." He turns to face Harry and sees him still blushing. The doctor walks over to the door and opens it but just before leaving, he turns around and looks at them both.

"Try and get some sleep" And leaves.

Harry turns to Louis.

"How long were you watching that?"

"Oh well... I didn't count or anything but I think when you turned completely red." Louis has a smile on his face and it trying really hard not to laugh.

"So everything?"

"Well not everything"

"So...should we get to bed then?" Harry asks changing the subject.

"Yeah, I guess" Louis turns off the light and rolls over on his side facing Harry. There was a bit of a silence.

"Lou?"

"Hmm"

"We...were...what..."

"What is it Harry?"

Harry takes a deep breath "Where do we stand?"


	7. AN

Hi guys,

Sorry that I have not updated for so long.

I have been thinking of deleting my story and writing a new one. I got that letter, witch everybody seems to be getting, from the fanfiction people so I do NOT own Harry Styles, Niall Horan, Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik or Liam Payne, and if I did I would not be righting this fanfic. Anyway as I was saying I am writing a new fanfic but nok on fanfiction but on wattpad . com (without the spaces)

Yeah that was it I might not be deleting it but we will see:)


	8. Sorry

Hi everyone!

I am sorry but i am not continuing. If any of you want to feel free :)

I have started a new story:

www . wattpad story/ 4137853-it%27 s-just-love- larry-stylinson

With out the spaces.

Hope you can forgive me :D


End file.
